Divine Madness
by mcbryson12
Summary: A book that is based on my three fursonas, or some type of animals in this case hedgehogs in "Sonic" style that are based on you. I have three of them: Scourge, McBryson12, and Brysone. They meet with sonic at his worst moment and help him save the day.
1. Chapter 1: Sonic's Biggest Challange

The blue blur sped down a street to meet his opponent. The tar on the road flew up as he ran by dodging cars as he went along. The metal shined on the big robot and made weird shapes of light on the road. Inside the robot a voice kept taunting him to come closer, laughing at him saying he was finished and this was going to be his demise. He leapt up to attack his enemy but he couldn't get a solid hit. He kept on trying to dodge the robot's attacks, but each time he moved the robot copied it in precise time. He hasn't ever been in this situation before. All his friends were captured and he had no help. He was also hopeless, since all the chaos emeralds were taken by Eggman. He was in a hard place.

He stood there barely dodging his enemy's attacks. At any moment he would be hit for a last time and it would be the end of him. He just waited for the end to come.

Then he heard a voice.

"Don't worry Sonic, were here to help. Cura! " Sonic looked around for the voice and saw nobody there. He felt a strange tingle like light was moving through him as all his pains were disappearing into oblivion. He looked back with his newfound strength and saw one of the robot's arms falling toward him, he ran to get out of the way.

He looked back to see the arm steaming like it was evaporating. He looked around dumbfounded expecting to see something or somebody there. He looked over and saw a green hedgehog with a green liquid flowing in the air around him.

"This is Scourge, he is a Hazardous Hedgehog, very keen in training and is very serious about things." Sonic looked for the voice again completely confused.

He took a step just in time to dodge a lightning bolt that hit the ground next to him. A mysterious character was in the air staring at him with a crazy smile.

"Run little hedgehog, before I accidently shock you." The yellow and black hedgehog yelled at him after sending another one. The voice whispered in his head,

"That is Brysone the Electric hedgehog. He is insane as you can tell, but he has good intentions, and if I were you I would run exactly south from the point you are at, since another arm is about to come off." Sonic looked up and saw another arm slowly being eaten away and ran straight in a southern direction.

Sonic ran until something caught up to him, this shocked him to the core since he was going at top speed and nobody ever matched that. He looked over and jumped back and heard the same voice, but not in his brain, but from the hedgehog next to him.

"Hello Sonic, I am McBryson12 or Bryce for short, I am the leader of the people you just saw. Yes, you're probably trying to figure out how I'm going as fast as you and of course if you were to look down you could see that I have the same shoes as Shadow does, you know, your dark undecided friend. If you would follow me I can take you to a safer place." Bryson went ahead of Sonic and started directing the other two through a brain link. Sonic followed out of curiosity and went along with him. They traveled through the city, the factories, and landed in the outskirts of town.


	2. Chapter 2: Storehouse

Sonic looked at the field next to him and saw a huge rusted storehouse. The rust was flaking off of the metal that seemed to be green in the olden days. Sonic looked over and saw Bryce turn into the corn field that acted more like a maze. Each turn he made there would be two right after. He kept a close eye on Bryce making sure he made the right turn even though Bryce had to use telekinesis to keep him on track.

Sonic kept running to the point where he actually was getting tired, this really surprised him since Bryce was completely fine as he just stood there in front of the huge rusted doors.

"The corn maze is really a bunch of illusions. Yes it is a maze, but a lot of the turns seem to reappear throughout the run. Those were really little fields that led to the storehouse. You really shouldn't feel tired at all." Sonic closed his eyes and opened them feeling completely normal.

"Weird," Sonic thought out loud.

"Anyway, let's head in, shall we?" Bryce said as he pressed a button on a remote. The doors slowly creaked open as rust and paint fell off the doors only to reveal a really modern place inside.

The store house was white and black with two black doors going off from it. One other door was seeable and was clear to be able to see an outdoor area on the inside.

"Whoa," Sonic gasped as he looked around. Just then a flash of light appeared out of the middle of nowhere and Scourge and Brysone popped out.

"Why didn't we go through the dark corridor? It's a lot more darker and it is two times less dangerous than traveling in lightning!" Yelled the green hedgehog at the yellow one.

"Well, it is all in a matter of opinion my brother. You just like to stay on the dark side of things to long." Brysone smiled. Scourge turned to head toward the clear doors. He caught eyesight with Sonic.

"You just had to bring this MUTT didn't you?" Scourge snarled and left out the doors."

"Don't worry about him Sonic; he's just angry that you beat him up." Brysone said floating upside down.

"When did I do that" Sonic said in complete surprise.

"Oh. It was when you were all beast like with these things," Brysone floats up close as fangs appeared in his mouth, "That's the reason he has that scar across his eyes. It was from when you raked him right down the middle." Brysone said with a creepy laugh as he floated toward two big doors.

"Now that I think about it he did have a huge scar. But I'm pretty sure I've never seen him before." Sonic thought out loud, contemplating the weird story.

"You also met me there, but I erased yours and Chip's memories, so you basically forgot about it all. But he didn't forget at all, as you can tell." Bryce responded completing what Brysone said. "Don't worry; he'll eventually warm up to you." Sonic looked around at the room he was in. In one corner there was a huge black fireplace and a lot of chairs surrounding it. In another corner there was a huge table with, again, the same amount of chairs going around it.

"Is there going to be a party soon?" Sonic asked feeling a little confused.

"We'll get to that part soon enough, follow me." Bryce said gesturing. Bryce walked over to two huge doors. They opened up to show a huge hallway with room, after room, after room. The same amount as the chairs.

"Welcome to the rescued rooms. Your room is the first to the right. As soon as he said that the door turned blue and his name was written across the top.

"Who are the rest of the rooms for?" Sonic asked.

"They are all for your friends." Bryce said smiling like that was the easiest question ever. "Enough chit-chat, we need to get ready for our next mission."


End file.
